


A Birthday at the Park

by Badgermole



Series: Colors [20]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Austism, Birthday, Birthday Party, Colors, Flashbacks, I Love You, M/M, Nonverbal Communication, Picnic, date, park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badgermole/pseuds/Badgermole
Summary: Flashback: A few days after Patton moves in, the Sanders have a birthday picnic in the park where they all met.(Just read it, Nike Swoosh!)
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Colors [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1184909
Comments: 10
Kudos: 157





	A Birthday at the Park

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 20th fic! I thought we'd take it back to where it all started. I'm really thankful for all of you folx who read and I'm excited for all the upcoming stories I have planned. =)
> 
> A disclaimer on this, I don't really do birthdays and I am very very aromantic but I really wanted to write this up. Hopefully, there's some good lovey-dovey Logan & Patton.

Logan softly knocked on the open office door.

_ The _ office. 

It wasn’t just his anymore.

Patton poked his head up from the desk. Logan had been homeschooling Virgil so he knew some of what went into teaching very young children but he hadn’t quite grasped the amount of work for a whole class. 

‘What can I do for ya Lo?” Patton stretched against the back of the chair. 

“It is forecasted to be warm tomorrow,” Logan fidgeted with his tie, “and I was curious if you wanted to have a picnic at the park tomorrow with Virgil and me. We didn’t get a chance to celebrate your birthday with the move.”

“Absolutely!” Patton smiled and hopped up to give a small peck on Logan’s cheek. “Only if you both want to though. Moving in with you both was more than enough of a gift and I know birthdays aren’t really in your wheelhouse.”

“We want to.” Logan nodded confidently and let his twiddling fingers fall to his side. 

The two teachers watched Virgil follow Roman onto the playground. The Princes were nice enough to come and watch over Virgil to give the Blues some time to themselves. They had been invited to the picnic itself but, ignoring Roman’s protests, Thomas declined, saying that the family should have some time to themselves.

Logan let his fingers intertwine with Patton’s and started toward the lake. They’d go to the gazebo later for the picnic but for now, they were going to take a nice walk around the lake. It was quiet over here, away from the playground, from the sports fields, from the road. The human world disappeared as they rounded the lake and the natural one sprung up. 

The crunching of shoes on concrete was quiet underneath the wildlife around them. To their left, the water of the lake lazily sloshed up and down the shore. Families of ducks quacked as they swam in search of food just below the water’s surface. On land to their right, the wind rustled the full leafy trees. The small chirpy birds happily tweeted between each other above the two men. Logan added yet another mental note to find out the bird’s proper name. He didn’t think too much about that now though, he had someone much more interesting beside him.

As he went to turn his head to catch a glance at his boyfriend, Logan realized he had unconsciously started leaning ever so slightly against Patton’s shoulder. A short stutter in his step nearly pulled the pair apart but Logan recovered before Patton even noticed. Their shoulders might have only separated for half a second, but Logan would swear it was longer as coldness nipped at his limb.

“I love you,” Logan whispered without thinking. 

He wasn’t sure who froze first. Logan was rarely the one to initiate these types of things. But why did Patton pause? Patton always seemed to expect Logan’s sporadic romanticism. They had said ‘I love you’ before, hadn’t they? Just a few days ago, Patton had moved in. The ‘I love you’ declarations come before you move in together, right? In his bones, he felt that they’ve said it before but his mind couldn’t find any proof in his memories. 

“I love you too, Logan,” Logan thought Patton’s voice sounded odd but when he looked over at his boyfriend he was smiling like he was told he could adopt every animal… or that someone had told him that they loved him.

Logan’s face burned as his eyes darted around, wanting to look away but also wanting to stay locked on to Patton’s happy shining eyes. Logan loved Patton and Logan knew Patton felt the same way before either had said anything, so why did all of a sudden his heart decide to pound against his ribs? 

Without thinking, Logan pulled his boyfriend into a tight hug. The warmth spreading through his body changed from embarrassment and awkwardness to complete and honest love. 

“You don’t have to squeeze so tight, I’m not going anywhere,” Patton whispered lightly.

“Oh, yes, of course…” Logan started to pull away but Patton’s arms hugged back just as tightly. “I know.”

“That was the first time I have told anyone that in a romantic capacity,” Logan admitted into the top of the other’s head.

Patton smiled against Logan’s chest. “Your delivery was perfect.”

He had been in his fair share of relationships before and all of them seemed so shallow in comparison to this one with Logan. The usually tie-cad man had a heart as big and mushy as Patton. Whether he was quietly spending time with his son or reading a new book about space, Patton could see it in everything Logan did. 

“I’ve never loved someone as much as I love you, Lo.” 

Logan sputtered for a few seconds, “Thank you.”

They fell back into a comfortable silence leaning against each other, supporting each other as they continued around the lake.

The Blues rounded the last corner and returned back into the human world. Logan hoped that his face had finally cooled down, but his mind kept drifting back to Patton’s ‘I love you’ sending his face aflame once again. The gazebo came into view up ahead. Logan could just make out three figures around it. The biggest one, Thomas, stood from his seat on the steps and waved toward the couple. One of the small ones, most likely Roman, was spinning himself around the posts hopping and singing. Every few steps, Logan could catch sight of Virgil between the bars of the railing, sitting hunched in the center of the gazebo. 

“Took you two long enough,” Thomas gave a sly smile and a playful wiggle of his eyebrows.

“We were just talking,” Logan retorted but he could still feel the lingering blush on his face.

“Mm hm,“ Thomas looked back toward Virgil, “Purple was getting hangry so he started without you.”

Both Blues leaned around Thomas to see Virgil happily hunched over a PB&J sandwich and a collection of fruit snacks. His left hand moved around the napkin laid out before him as a placemat. All the way to the left was a group of red strawberry gummies while all the way to the right were the purple grape ones. A small pile of empty wrappers sat behind him. 

“Save some for us Purple,” Patton gave a quick thank you to Thomas before taking his place at the picnic blanket. Logan smiled and followed suit with his own thanks and sat beside his boyfriend.

Before the Sanders trio was left alone to celebrate, Thomas had to pry Roman off of the gazebo as his son kicked and screamed about not being able to finish his routine.

“They deserve dinner and a show!” Roman complained as he was carried off under Thomas’ arm.

“They’re having lunch.” Thomas shook his head.

“Lunch and a show then!” Roman pounded against his father’s chest. “Don’t deprive the good people of art!”

“See you around! Enjoy your lunch,” Thomas called back over his shoulder trying to move away as fast as he could. 

The atmosphere was calm and relaxed. Virgil, no longer hangry, happily whispered colors to himself as he pushed around the fruit snacks. Logan and Patton chatted lightly about nothing in particular, a rare occurrence for Logan but a nice one at that. The nearby ducks quacked and splashed around the lake with only a quiet murmur of noise from the playground in the distance. The pair had tried a few times to include Virgil in their conversation, but the young boy was quick to tap a <No> <Thank you> without looking up from his snacks.

“Would you rather move to Mars or the Moon?” Patton asked.

“The Moon would be much better suited as perhaps a summer home. It is always within reach of Earth and one would easily travel between the two. For a permanent home, I would choose Mars. The colonization would be better there and be more self-sustaining as they cannot rely on quick aid from Earth as the Moon could.” Patton just smiled with his head on Logan’s shoulder as the other rambled.

Logan seemed to catch himself and quickly finished his final thoughts. “If you were to discover a new creature, what characteristics would you want it to have?”

This time it was Patton’s turn to ramble. As Patton debated about the length of a tail, Logan slowly and carefully navigated his free arm into the cooler beside him. He skillfully and silently dug around blindly for his surprise. Patton’s debate turned to the size and amount of eyes and the tie-wearing man placed the small surprise just out of view beside him. 

“So, yeah. I think that’s everything the little Pat would be like.”

“That is quite a creature,” Logan smiled. He leaned over slightly and pulled out the cupcake. It was decorated simply, a vanilla cupcake topped with blue icing and little blue sugar crystals. Logan passed the cupcake over. After a few tries, Logan finally got the match to light and transferred the fire to the blue and white candle’s wick. “And your birthday wish?”

“Aw, Lo,” Patton closed his eyes. What did he want to wish for? He never put much thought into birthday wishes, but right now he couldn’t even think of something basic to wish for. He was happy and surrounded by people who loved him and he loved back. Hoping he didn’t take too long thinking, he finally blew out the candle.

“What did you wish for?” Logan asked as Patton removed the candle and licked off the icing.

“If I told you, it wouldn’t come true,” Patton shook his head, “and I’d really like this one to come true.”

The kindergarten teacher leaned over and gave Logan a soft kiss on the cheek. Logan went to return the kiss, but Patton turned so see what was tugging on his pant leg. Virgil dropped a handful of his fruit snacks and tapped, <Smiley face>.

“Aw, thank you for the gift Purple.” Patton bent forward slightly wanting to give the boy a hug but Virgil pulled back to his remaining fruit snacks. 

They only had two cupcakes so Logan and Virgil split one while Patton got one to himself. The purple boy happily played with the icing, sticking his fingers into it then licking it off. Logan thought it was messy and inefficient but he was happy Virgil was eating it. The birthday boy, on the other hand, had carefully ripped the bottom of the cupcake off and stuck it on top of the icing forming a cupcake sandwich. 

“So I was thinking,” Patton leaned against Logan’s shoulder, “Purple’s birthday was back in December and we’re celebrating mine now. So, when is your birthday?”

Logan stiffened. He had, against all logic, hoped that Patton wouldn’t ask about his birthday.

“I know you don’t really celebrate, but I just want to know so we could plan to have a quiet day in together or a nice dinner out.”

“Yes, well, about that,” Logan sputtered, “My birthday is November 3rd. Don’t worry you did not miss it, we had that lovely dinner together.” 

There were a few seconds of silence as Patton recalled that night. “You covered the whole bill! You wouldn’t even let me pay for my half!”

“In hindsight, yes, that might have been a little much.” Logan did his best to relax; Patton was upset, not angry. “What are you doing?”

Patton had pulled out his phone and was typing away. “Our next date night, I am taking you out for a proper birthday dinner.” 

The Blues stood leaning on each other as the sun started to dip. Virgil was running around after the ducks in front of them, trying to mimic their quacks as he flapped his arms like wings.

“Deja vu, huh?” Patton chuckled. Logan gave a quiet hum in agreement as he ran his thumb over Patton’s knuckles. 

“I love you,” Logan whispered his face heating up once again.

“I love you too.” 


End file.
